Vida Complicada
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Eu sou só uma garota comum indecisa entre dois amores, por que tudo não pode ser mais simples?
1. I

**Vida Complicada**

"_A vida é uma droga. Aí você morre." – Jacob Black, Amanhecer._

Essa é com certeza a frase que melhor descreve a minha vida. Não que eu vá me matar ou algo assim, acho que sou tão covarde que nunca chegaria a esse ponto. Você deve estar se perguntando por que, raios, eu estou falando isso. Bom, a lista abaixo mostra as piores coisas que me aconteceram:

1-Me apaixonar por um dos caras mais populares da faculdade.

2-Deixar meu pai descobrir quem ele é.

3-Brigar com uma das minhas amigas por causa dele.

4-Brigar com minha irmã por causa dele.

5-Brigar com meu primo por causa dele.

E tudo isso só nesse ano.

O dito cujo causador dessa loucura na minha até então comum – e parada devo acrescentar - vida se chama Naruto. Loiro, olhos azuis, sorriso enorme e humor inabalável. Não me apaixonei a primeira vista, não somos melhores amigos e muito menos, longe disso, cheguei a me declarar.

Na época em que nos conhecemos na faculdade, apresentados por Sasuke que era namorado da minha amiga (a do item 3 da lista), eu o achei muito bonito e foi só, sem fogos e explosões, somente oi.

Ele passou a chamar minha atenção uns três meses depois, quando me encontrei com ele na biblioteca, sentamos na mesma mesa e então passamos a conversar cada vez mais. Charmoso como só ele sempre conseguiu ser (pelo menos para mim) acabei caindo na dele e cá estou, trancada no meu quarto depois de brigar com meio mundo por um cara comprometido. Ah, é, esqueci de dizer que ele está namorando, você nem imagina quem. Aquele ser já citado duas vezes, minha amiga! A vida pode melhorar?


	2. No You Girls

**II**

"_Não, vocês garotos nunca se importam,_

_Oh, não, vocês garotos nunca irão se importar_

_Não, vocês garotos nunca se importam como as garotas se sentem." – No You Girls, Franz Ferdinand._

Bendito trabalho, tive uma desculpa para não aparecer no almoço de segunda e no de terça também. Na verdade, nunca fiz tantos trabalhos durante as aulas vagas, não falei com muitas pessoas essa semana e hoje já é sexta-feira! Olhando pelo lado positivo, pelo menos sem almoço eu perco aqueles quilos a mais que a balança acusou semana passada.

Ah, droga. Mesmo fingindo estar estudando eu ainda chamei atenção da Tenten, ela poderia estar se agarrando com o Lee em vez de vir rebolando na minha direção e sentar ao meu lado, como ela fez agora.

-Oi!

-Oi! – Respondi.

-Senti sua falta no almoço essa semana.

-Muitos trabalhos.

-Sério?

-Sério, falando nisso, preciso falar com o meu professor de anatomia. Sabe, ossos!

-Mas...

-Tchauzinho! – E eu corri, não foi por causa da Tenten e sim pela garota que havia acabado de sair de trás de uma arvore com seu namorado e ambos estavam indo até nós. Se você pensou nele e nela? Hum... acho que sim, acertou. Eu sou covarde demais para encará-los.

Depois de despistar meia dúzia de pessoas preocupadas com o meu sumiço nos últimos dias, cheguei em casa cansada e acabei por me deparar com meu primo descendo as escadas rumo à piscina como faz todas as tardes. Ele poderia ser um Phelps se quisesse, mas prefere mandar criminosos para a cadeia.

-Já? – Ele perguntou encostando-se no corrimão da escada, eu cheguei a comentar que ele é bonito?

-Já! Posso ir nadar com você?

-Você nunca gostou de nadar.

-Eu só vou entrar na piscina, prometo que não atrapalho!

-A casa também é sua, faça o que quiser.

-Simpático você! – Eu disse virando as costas para ele, meu objetivo era subir as escadas e chegar ao meu refúgio encantado chamado quarto, mas a mão de Neji em minha cintura atrapalhou o plano.

-Desculpe, estou irritado.

-Com o quê? – Perguntei encarando aqueles olhos que também me deixavam encantada. Droga nº 6 da lista, apaixonada pelo primo.

Não citei esse item antes por ser muito mais antigo que um ano. Talvez 4 ou 5, talvez 10. Eu sou ridícula.

-Naruto. – Ele disse. Hum... ciúmes. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Não tenho nada com ele.

-Mas gostaria, eu sei.

-Também gostaria de acabar com a fome no mundo, mas tal o que você disse antes, as chances são nulas.

-Preciso de você.

-Estou aqui.

-Só o seu corpo não basta.

-Desculpe não poder dar o que você merece.

-Você poderia tentar.

-Eu gostaria, mesmo.

-Tente mais. – E me beijou pela décima vez essa semana. Eu não estou mentindo! Como sempre o beijo é arrebatador, como ele. Desde que nos beijamos, 3 anos atrás...

_Flashback on_

"Foi a primeira vez que eu saí com um garoto sozinha, aos 17 anos Kiba me convidou para ir ao cinema e como éramos amigos há muito tempo eu aceitei.

Voltei para casa faltava 5 minutos para as 11, horário estipulado por meu pai, que apesar de não estar em casa aquela noite, colocou dois seguranças me vigiando. Assim que cheguei fui direto para o meu quarto tomar banho e cansada, dormir. Depois de sair do banheiro de roupão, dei de cara com meu primo parado ao lado do guarda roupa, ele possuía um brilho estranho nos olhos que examinando bem reconheci como raiva. Neji andou a passos rápidos e quando chegou perto de mim, segurou meu braço com muita força.

-Eu – Ele começou com raiva. - nunca mais quero vê-la saindo com o Inuzuka, entendeu? - Neji pegou meu outro braço, eu estava encurralada contra a parede, assustada. - Nunca!

-O quê? - Eu consegui falar. - Você acha que pode mandar em mim? - Tentei me soltar mas ele segurava com muita força.

-Eu não quero vê-la saindo com ele, nem com qualquer outro imbecil. Entendeu? - As palavras dele me assustavam, Neji nunca demonstrara tanta ira antes, geralmente controlado, ele parecia fora de si.

-Por quê? - Criei coragem para perguntar, eu sabia que ele não me machucaria mas a insegurança ainda dominava meu corpo.

-Porque, - Ele encostou seu corpo no meu. - você é minha. - Então ele me beijou, não foi calmo, ele estava com muita raiva, mas foi a melhor sensação da minha vida. Neji aprofundou o beijo, ainda segurando meus braços, mas quando percebeu que eu não fugiria, soltou-os o que me fez levá-los automaticamente para o pescoço dele.

Uma das mão dele rodearam minha cintura e a outra foi para o meu cabelo. Com um impulso, envolvi minhas pernas na cintura dele. Neji andou até a minha cama e caimos os dois ainda nos beijando sobre ela. Ajudei-o a tirar a camisa e ele desamarrava meu roupão quando bateram na porta.

-Hinata? - Meu pai chamou.

-Já cheguei. - Respondi rapidamente, tentando controlar a respiração, Neji em cima de mim com o rosto em meu pescoço, estava paralisado.

-Ótimo. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. - Falei de volta, Neji, sem me olhar, se levantou devagar. Esperei os passos de Hiashi se distanciarem então envolvi novamente o pescoço do meu primo com as mãos, trazendo-o para mais um beijo. Senti-o sorrir contra os meus lábios e depois de nos separar delicadamente, ele me encarou.

-Me desculpe.

-Eu quis fazer isso. - Rebati. - Realmente.

-Eu não deveria ter te tratado daquele jeito.

-Mas tratou e olha no que deu. - Apontei para o roupão meio aberto e a camisa dele jogada no chão.

-Me desculpe.

-Eu não quero que peça desculpas! - Me sentei de frente para ele. - Estou tentando fazer você ver que eu também quis isso.

-Eu quero você só pra mim Hinata. Sem ninguém tocando você, só eu. - Ele me olhou intensamente.

-Tudo bem. - Respondi sorrindo. - Se ninguém te beijar, além de mim. - Acrescentei e beijei o pescoço dele, ouvindo-o suspirar.

-Tem certeza de que quer esconder isso do seu pai?

-Absoluta. - Puxei-o para mais um beijo e ele sorriu. Resultado? Nunca mais saí com o Kiba, apesar de ele ter convidado outras vezes."

_Flashback off_

_..._nunca mais paramos. Eu gostaria de ficar com ele, mas Neji, como eu, é um pouco covarde ao pensar em contar para o meu pai que algo existe bem abaixo do teto dele.

-Droga Neji! – Falei assim que o beijo acabou. – Não faça isso. Eu não consigo ser tão fria quanto você é diariamente.

-Não precisa ser. Eu quero contar a eles Hinata. Só me diga que também quer.

7-Em dúvida entre o primo fofo que gosta de mim e o popular gato e simpático.

Eu disse que era ridícula antes? Agora eu estou 30 vezes pior por ter que dizer ao Neji que estou indecisa.

Ele nunca vai me perdoar.

A vida podia ser mais simples.

**Oiiiiii! **Cá estou eu com uma história nova, os caps vão vir bem rápidos se as reviews aumentarem então MANDEM! \o/

Acho que estão bem estranhas algumas coisas, mas eu gosto da Hinata com o Naruto e mais ainda com o Neji então não resisti em colocar um triângulo amoroso. O loiro É bonito, consequentemente popular e Hinata tem cara de médica, fim.

Sugestões, reclamações? Mandem reviews.

A maioria dos caps já estão escritos então vou publicá-los bem rapidinho.

**Até a próxima.**


	3. Accidentally In love

**III**

_"__Accidentally in love_

_ Accidentally in love_

_ Accidentally_

_ I'm in love_

_ I'm in love_

_ I'm in love..." - Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows_

É, legal. Eu disse que não podia fazer isso com ele e tudo que saiu da boca daquele idiota foi um "Eu sabia.". Nem um "EU TE AMO!", eu sei que não faz o perfil dele mas ahm... agora eu estou realmente acabada!

Depois da frase épica ele foi para a piscina e me deixou no corredor segurando as lágrimas que começaram a cair quando corri em direção ao meu quarto.

Chorei como nunca antes, mas como dizer sim? Eu poderia magoá-lo muito mais depois. Fui em direção à janela para respirar um pouco, o que foi uma má ideia. Pude vê-lo nadando e meu coração se apertou. De repente, desejei que fosse segunda-feira.

Graças a Deus inventei uma desculpa para não sair muito do quarto até que a semana recomeçasse, o que não demorou a acontecer.

Logo no 1º dia vi Naruto e sua namorada se agarrando pelos corredores como sempre, sem muitas conversas e meu coração já apertado pareceu encolher muito mais dentro do meu peito. Dessa vez não matei o almoço, preferi encarar o desafio de frente. Péssima ideia já que Tenten me fez perguntas e mais perguntas sobre as olheiras e Ino, encostada no ombro de Gaara, seu namorado, me recomendava potes e potes de cremes.

Agora, já não sei se estou feliz, muito feliz ou muito triste. Uma confusão imensa na minha cabeça! Neji para se recuperar resolveu sair com todas, incluindo a Tenten que sempre teve uma queda por ele. Pra piorar o vestido vermelho que ela usou para jantar com ele era meu!

Naruto e a garota terminaram, dei um pulo de alegria, muito discreto, já que Ino, a fofoqueira de plantão, que me contou a novidade estava por perto.

Seria minha chance de correr atrás dele, poxa, eu dispensei o Neji, preciso falar com ele! Depois dessa aula incrível de anatomia (isso foi ironia máxima!).

De onde veio esse gene para timidez? Eu não consegui falar nem oi!

Com licença, acho que vou ali pular do meio fio. Patética!


	4. Pain

**IV**

_"You're sick of feeling alone_

_ You're not the only one_

_ I'll take you by the hand_

_ And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_ Pain, without love_

_ Pain, I can't get enough..." - Pain – Three Days Grace_

Droga! Droga! Droga!

Cheguei em casa arrasada pela minha covardia e depois de trocar de roupa fui pegar um sorvete e acabei dando de cara com meu primo na cozinha.

Neji é estupidamente bonito com os olhos prateados tão iguais aos meus, o cabelo castanho combinando perfeitamente com seu tom de pele e os músculos definidos pela natação e os treinos de luta o deixaram extremamente charmoso. Ele consegue ser simpático quando quer, apesar do rosto carrancudo. Ao me ver chegando, sorriu o melhor sorriso que consegue. Acho que estava meio feliz por me ver triste, isso queria dizer mais chances pra ele.

-Oi. - eu disse. - Quer sorvete?

-Talvez depois. - Sentei na cadeira ao lado dele e começamos a falar sobre faculdade. Eu, futura médica, falando de ossos, ele, futuro advogado, falando de leis. Meu humor melhorou instantaneamente.

-A ultima colher! - Anunciei.

-Me dê... - Neji começou.

-Ops! - falei com a boca já cheia, então, quando me dei conta, já estávamos nos beijando. Décima primeira vez em duas semanas. Foi mais intenso que os últimos, minhas mãos passearam pelo cabelo dele e as dele pousaram em minha cintura. De repente, ele levantou da cadeira e me arrastou junto, apoiou-me na bancada da pia e levou uma das mãos à minha nuca.

Como eu senti falta daquele beijo, sempre forte, intenso, quente. Neji nunca foi gentil e eu nunca pedi que ele fosse. Preciso dele, assim como preciso do oxigênio. Onde e quando isso vai parar?

Acabou parando lá na cozinha mesmo porque o telefone tocou e nós dois nos afastamos com um pulo.

Era Ino me convidando para ir em uma festa com ela, Tenten e Gaara. Recusei inventando uma desculpa qualquer e quando me virei para olhar meu primo, ele já tinha sumido. Tipico, se recusa a conversar.

Subi para o meu quarto terminar algumas tarefas da faculdade e desci apenas meia-noite para comer qualquer coisa e depois dormir. Lá encontrei meu pai.

-Ainda acordada?

-Sim, estava estudando. - Por que eu preciso sempre ser tão formal com ele?

-Hum... como vai a faculdade?

-Muito bem.

-Que bom. - Ele parou por uns instantes e percebi que estava se preparando para falar alguma coisa. - Hinata, não quero que pense que estou interferindo na sua vida mas... não pude deixar de notar o quão próximos você e Neji estão.

-Sim. Somos muito amigos. - Eu havia congelado e tirado coragem não sei de onde para falar isso. Será que ele desconfia de alguma coisa?

-Amigos? Só amigos?

-Hum... basicamente. Por quê?

-Nada. Só acho importante que você tenha mais amigos além dele.

-Eu sei pai. Com licença, vou dormir. Amanhã quero ir até a praia bem cedo.

-De carro?

-De preferencia. Tudo bem pra você?

-Claro. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. - Subi correndo e entrei no meu quarto quase chorando. Droga, é difícil manter o controle com o olhar inquisidor do meu pai sobre mim. É angustiante ter que mentir mas bem... respire Hinata. Ótimo, agora deite-se e durma! Tomara que sem pesadelos.

Geralmente gosto de acordar cedo mas como havia ido dormir tarde na noite anterior me arrastei para o banheiro às 8 da manhã. Arrumei uma bolsa com algumas roupas e produtos, coloquei o biquíni, desci para tomar café e peguei o carro. Adoro ir à praia, não preciso pensar em nada lá, só olhar o mar e a areia, fico feliz de morar perto de uma.

**N/A: **Ok, não me matem. Eu sei que eu demorei, mas eu refiz vários capitulos e agora está a continuação, e como bônus eu coloquei até o 4º não é legal? Amanhã, prometo que vou colocar os outros, é rapidinho, só vai até o 7!

Revieeews? Beeijos!


	5. It's Not Your Fault

**V**

_"It's not your fault so please stop your crying now_

_ It's not your fault so please stop your crying now_

_ It's not your fault_

_ So please stop your crying now..." - It's not your fault – New Found Glory_

Demorei para voltar, não é uma longa distância mas acabei chegando às 8 da noite em casa. Como é sábado todos devem estar em jantares por aí, minha irmã e seu namorado provavelmente só vão voltar amanhã. Como não comi nada desde o almoço, corri para a cozinha. Hum... lasanha!

-Com fome? - Quase gritei, percebi que só me encontro com o Neji na cozinha. Talvez eu coma demais.

-Você nunca sai de casa? - Ele me olhou longamente e depois respondeu sarcástico.

-Ok, eu entendi essa indireta. Com licença Hinata-sama. - Sama? Mau sinal, o que será que houve?

-Ei! Volte aqui e pare de ser rabugento! O que aconteceu?

-Bom, Naruto ligou. - Engasguei com um pedaço de carne.

-O quê?

-Ele pediu por você, disse algo sobre você estar apaixonada por ele. Parece que queria te chamar pra sair.

-Como é?

-O número dele, acho que você deve saber. Boa noite.

-Neji... - Oh droga! Como ele soube? Talvez eu deva retornar a ligação ou não.

OK! Estou com o telefone em uma mão e o numero dele na outra. Discando, ah droga, eu estou tremendo!

-Alô! - Ele atendeu.

-Naruto? Você me ligou?

-Hinata! É claro! Por que não me contou o que sente? - Porque você iria me chutar?

-Quem te falou isso?

-Ah! Eu ouvi comentários!

-Comentários?

-É mas não importa! Somos amigos, por que não me falou?

-É que... não tive coragem.

-Bom. Podemos ter a chance de reparar isso. Quer sair comigo amanhã?

-Eu... tudo bem.

-Ótimo! Nos encontramos na frente do shopping às duas?

-Ok. - Nos despedimos e eu desliguei tentando lembrar de respirar.

Estava no meu quarto lendo ou tentando não pensar no Naruto quando meu pai entrou.

-Neji disse que você irá sair com um rapaz amanhã.

-É, vou.

-Hinata, você percebeu que feriu os sentimentos de seu primo ao fazer isso?

-Desculpe?

-Talvez você não saiba mas Neji sempre me confessou o amor que tem por você.

-O senhor sempre soube?

-Sim. Ele a ama e você o fere por ser tão indecisa em relação aos seus sentimentos.

-Eu... -Não consegui falar mais nada. Ele estava tão completamente certo!

-Pense nisso. Boa noite! - Ele então saiu. Eu deitei me sentindo o pior lixo e chorei alto. Desesperadamente e solitariamente, Neji sempre esteve comigo quando eu me sentia mal mas agora não poderia chamá-lo, afinal o choro era por causa dele! Foi tudo um teste, meu pai sempre soube e a única pessoa covarde nisso era eu! Naruto me convidou para sair mas eu só conseguia pensar no meu primo.

Preciso me decidir, preciso entender porque estou chorando tanto, preciso... esquecer um deles. Ainda chorando como um bebê ouvi a porta se abrir e mesmo com dificuldades para ver devido às lágrimas, reconheci Neji me olhando encostado na parede do meu quarto.


	6. Light Up The Sky

**VI**

_"Let me light up the sky, light it up for you_

_ Let me tell you why, I would die for you_

_ Let me light up the sky, light it up for you_

_ Let me make this mine, I'll ignite __ for you__ " - Light Up The Sky – Yellowcard_

-Está melhor? Pude escutar seu choro do meu quarto.

-Por favor Neji. Eu não mereço a sua preocupação. É sério! - Acrescentei assim que o vi se aproximar de mim. - Eu te fiz sofrer mais do que eu estou sofrendo agora.

-Eu sei, você me fez sofrer. Mas é ainda pior ouvi-la chorando sem fazer nada – Ele sentou na cama à minha frente e pousou uma mão em meu cabelo.

-Sinto muito! - Disse derramando mais lágrimas.

-Eu te amo Hinata. Tanto que vou deixá-la ir sem nenhum tipo de briga ou mágoa.

-C... como? - Solucei. Ele quer que eu fique com Naruto se isso me fizer feliz mesmo fazendo-o infeliz?

-Vá atrás de quem você quer. É um conselho. - Ele beijou minha testa e levantou. - Não sofra por pena de mim. - E saiu.

Naruto? Pensei. Não... não... meu futuro não era ao lado dele. Ou será que é? O loiro não esteve sempre comigo. Mas os dois são tão diferentes! Talvez não haja mal em ir encontrá-lo amanhã. Mesmo magoando Neji ainda mais eu preciso ter certeza antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

Peguei no sono depois de tanto chorar e acordei um pouco melhor mas com incríveis olheiras que vão ser difíceis de disfarçar.

Não vi Neji ainda, segundo me contaram ele saiu para fazer um trabalho e só voltará à tarde. Almocei e depois fui me arrumar, disfarcei ao máximo o rosto cansado e dirigi até o shopping. Naruto já estava lá, incrível devo acrescentar. Sorri para ele mas meu cansaço não passou despercebido.

-Oi! Tudo legal? - Ele perguntou.

-Sim, só estudei até muito tarde.

-Ah! E aí quer fazer o que?

-Não sei, andar? - As palavras fluíram sem esforço diferente do que pensei, foi até... estranho.

-Claro!

Depois de rodarmos por um tempo, paramos para eu comprar sorvete.

-Hinata! - Naruto começou. - Eu não vou mentir, não estou apaixonado por você ainda.

-Eu sei disso. Sempre soube.

-Podemos tentar sair juntos mais vezes que tal?

-Ahm... não sei.

-Vamos! - Ele se aproximou.

-Tudo bem. - Eu disse comendo o sorvete.

-Seu rosto ficou sujo. - Ele riu e se aproximou para limpar com a mão. Percebi o que estava por vir e então lágrimas vieram, me fazendo dar um passo atrás.

-O que houve? - Ele perguntou.

-Desculpe. Foi um engano, eu amo outra pessoa. Agora eu entendi. Desculpe. - Virei e fui correndo para a saída. Dirigi muito devagar com os olhos embaçados e mesmo assim quase bati no carro ao lado.

Estacionei e vi o carro dele na garagem sinal de que Neji estava em casa, então subi correndo as escadas. Após quase derrubar um vaso no corredor, abri a porta do quarto dele de supetão. Deitado na cama seus olhos se arregalaram ao me ver chorando e sem hesitar perguntou se estava tudo bem, xingando todas as gerações passadas e futuras do Naruto.


	7. Fall For You

**VII**

_"So breathe in so deep, breathe me in_

_ I'm yours to keep and hold on to your words_

_ 'Cause talk is cheap and remember me tonight_

_ When you're asleep_

_ Because tonight will be the night_

_ That I'll fall for you, over again_

_ Don't make me change my mind_

_ I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_ You're impossible to find" - Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade_

Não respondi à nenhuma das perguntas dele de "tudo bem?" ou "o que ele fez?". Falava coisas sobre matar o Naruto mas para mim eram apenas palavras desconexas, eu só pensava em beijá-lo.

-Eu te amo Neji. - declarei. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e então eu o beijei. Foi intenso, apaixonado e perfeito, como todos os nossos beijos. Partindo o beijo Neji disse:

-Eu te amo! - Sorri.

-Por favor me desculpe!

-Não fale isso. Você está aqui, nós estamos aqui, juntos. Tudo está bem, não está?

-Não. - Falei sorrindo ainda mais. - Está perfeito.

A noite, durante a janta, sentamos lado a lado, fazendo meu pai sorrir e comentar um "Finalmente!".

Segunda-feira na faculdade ele foi me buscar, sob o olhar atento de Tenten que não ficou nada feliz, Naruto só sorriu do jeito dele e sussurrou: "Parabéns!". Outras garotas não pareceram gostar, desconfio que o acham bonito demais pra mim, apenas Ino ficou saltitante e soltou gritinhos de "Ah! Parabéns! Parabéns!" até que Gaara a puxou pelo braço para longe.

Estes têm sido os melhores dias da minha vida e aquela lista? Bom, eu a rasguei a algum tempo. Estou tão feliz que hoje aquilo não se aplica mais a mim.

**N/A: **Ooowwwnn! Viu eu disse que ia ser rápido! The end! Gostaram? Mandem reviews!


End file.
